Fallen Angel
by gleeme33
Summary: Rachel Berry died over thiry years ago...that's what people keep telling him, but not what Rachel tells him.
1. Author's note and Full summary

_**Disclaimer:**_ I sadly own nothing, no matter how much I want to.

_Author's Note_

Hey people! I'm not really sure if I have the time to update to this like I do my other stories because I have summer work, tennis practice, and my other two stories that I'm currently working on, but I had this idea and I just had to write it down! But like I said, don't expect quick updates like my other stories. Tell me what you think, too. If I get a lot of reviews, maybe I'll try to update quicker. Thanks!

_Full Summary_

I came home from school today feeling different…better. She had changed my life, made me feel better. So what if people considered her a loser? So what if to the popular kids she was invisible? There was something about her, something so _extraordinary_, yet I can't put my finger on it. My mom asked me how school was, so I told her that Glee club was getting better and better because of Rachel Berry. Then she told me that was impossible. Rachel Berry had died over thirty years ago.

_Important Stuff For This Story_

Even though this doesn't happen in the show, for this story-

-Quinn never got pregnant, hence she's still Cheerios captain, only nicer

-Puck and Quinn are together

-Everyone is still in Glee Club, yet the popular kids are still popular

-Finn is a football star, but he feels alone sometimes

-Finn's mom works at a funeral home (sad but important)

-No one's ever noticed Rachel before

-Quinn and Rachel are becoming friends

_Friendships and Couples_

Couples- Finchel, Quick, possibly Artina, possibly Wemma (more may come in later)

Friendships- Quinn/Rachel, Puck/Finn, Quinn/Finn, Mercedes/Kurt (more may come in later)

**So…ideas? Like it? Hate it? Press that blue button and tell me!**


	2. Friday the 13th

"_Friends are like stars; you can't always see them, but you know they are there." –Author Unknown _

_Chapter One_

_Finn's POV_

Today was Friday, Friday the 13th. Possibly the most unlucky day of the whole year. So now you are probably asking yourself, was Finn Hudson scared? Come on, is Finn Hudson the type of guy to be scared of a silly superstition? No...Well, I wasn't until Spanish class today, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let's backtrack to this morning…

I will admit that this morning I took precautionary measures. I found a four-leaf-cover and put it in my jeans pocket. Why not be extra careful anyway? It's not because I was nervous or anything! Finn Hudson doesn't get nervous!

"Finn!" My mom called. "You're going to be late! I need to take the car and get to work early today, so you have to make the bus!"

"Why can't I get my own car, Mom?" I pleaded a lost cause.

"You can get your own car when you can pay for it yourself!" she said like she does every time I ask her this.

"Well I'm lookin' for a job! I almost got in at _Olive Garden_, but they said I was too tall to be a busboy!"

Carole Hudson gave me a look that completely and totally lacked understanding and said: "If you can get a job, you can pay for a car. Then it will really be your own. If I buy you one, then it's still mine."

I knew that wasn't the real reason. Money was tight now-a-days. Unhappy that I didn't win my case, I got on the school bus wishing it was my very own sports car.

It's just my luck that it had started thunder storming by the time I'd gotten to school. Once I walked in, I was soaked to the skin. It was then that I heard the particular giggle that only belonged one girl in the whole school and possibly the world: Quinn Fabray.

"Hey look! You're Frosty the Snowman when he melted!" she laughed.

"It's not funny, Quinn!"

"It is from here. Here being 'Warm', the capital of 'Dry-vile'."

"You're so lucky you have your own car and can pull up to the front. You have no idea!"

"Well I have a quick, easy solution to your dilemma, Mr. Hudson."

"Really? What?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow and said: "Get. A. Job."

"Yeah," I said. "Easier said then done!"

"Hmm…did you try _Target _like I said?"

"They're not hiring."

"Tough break."

"No duh."

Quinn giggled again and said: "See you around, Frosty." She left as the first period bell rang. Ugh. The torture known to us as 'school' starts now.

First period is always Algebra, which is not my favorite. Math is confusing and hard, but I can't say I _loath _math I just…highly dislike it. Math and I don't get along well, okay? I got a test back and I got a _D_. Well, it could be worse. It could have been an _F_. I sat through Algebra, bored to the point of jabbing myself with a pencil, but that all changed when the second period bell rang.

Second period: Spanish. Mr. Shu's class. I also got a test back in Spanish and guess what? I got a _B_! A _B_! Do you know how good that is for me! I was so happy. After class, I caught up with Mike, Matt and Puck before Third Period, which for me and eleven others is Glee Club.

"Yo, Finn! It's Friday the 13th! Aren't ya' thrilled?" Mike said.

"Why would I be thrilled? It's bad luck!" I said.

"Don't you know the Tale of the McKinley Phantoms?"

"The what?"

"The Tale of the McKinley Phantoms! It's a legend, dude!" Puck started. "The Tale says that on the night of Friday the 13th, which is tonight, kids who died before graduating from McKinley will be drawn back here and seek revenge!"

"That's just a stupid myth!" I said.

"I don't know man…people claim to have seen it." Matt said, speaking up for the first time.

"Come on guys," I said. "That doesn't even make sense! What would they even _do_ for revenge, huh?"

Puck shrugged and said: "I don't know. Smash lockers? Vandalize school property? Something cool, that's for sure!"

"And we're gonna find out for ourselves!" Mike cheered.

"What?"

"The three of us are planning to sneak back into school tonight and see The McKinley Phantoms ourselves!" Puck said.

"Are you in, Finn?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I'm in."

Now starts the best part of the day. Glee Club. Everyone, not just Puck, Matt, Mike and I, were buzzing about The Tale of The McKinley Phantoms.

"I heard that if they see you, the look at you and, POOF! You're dead as a doornail!" Tina said shuddering.

"I hope none of them are irritated!" Santana added.

"Oh, come on, guys! It'll be fun! We'll be, like, Ghost Busters!" Quinn said, cheerily.

"Wait," Puck started, walking over to the girls of the Glee Club. "You guys are breaking in tonight to see the Tale of the McKinley Phantoms, too?"

"Yeah," Mercedes said. "But we're gonna do more than _see_ it!"

"We're gonna catch one!" Brittany said.

The guys and I laughed: "Good luck with that one."

The only person who wasn't involved with our Phantom obsession was Rachel, maybe because she wasn't in school today.

**XxXxXxXxX**

While working at the Lima Funeral Home, Carole Hudson started looking through old files. First from ten years ago, then twenty, then thirty. It was a sad, depressing job, working with the dead, but it paid the bills. Suddenly a file tugged at Carole's heartstrings…a particular case that kept Carole crying…the untimely death of Rachel Ann Berry, over thirty years ago. She was only sixteen, the same age as her beloved son, Finn. Her life was cut so short, and it made Carole feel even luckier that Finn was happy, healthy, safe and sound. A sudden strong wind blew Carole's hair back, and gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A sudden strong wind blew, even though the windows were closed up tight.

It was time to go home.


	3. McKinley Ghost Busters

_**Note:**_** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added my story to anything! I've never gotten so many reviews with so little chapters before! If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I was going to push this story to last on my to-do list, but I think it has just passed my Twilight-Glee crossover! Thanks again!**

"_Because I could not stop for Death, _

_He kindly stopped for me. _

_The Carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality" _-Emily Dickinson

_Chapter Two_

_Quinn's POV_

So there we were, all the girls of Glee Club-minus Rachel, plus Kurt-waiting for the right moment to break _into_ school. Armed with silly string, spray paint, mirrors, sunglasses, butterfly and fishing nets and of course our all important lip-gloss, we waited for the boys in the school parking lot. I'd bet you are asking yourself why we need those specific things, right?

Here's why:

-Silly String and Spray Paint to spray at the Phantoms to make them visible

-Mirrors and Sunglasses so we wouldn't look directly into their eyes and either: a) become they're slaves for life, or b) drop dead-both of those choices would be oh so tragic

-Butterfly Nets and Fishing Nets to catch something in

-And Lip-gloss to help us look extra, extra hot-as always

At long last, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike and Artie showed up, equipped with everything we had, besides lip-gloss. They also had rope, flashlights, and cameras.

"Um, late much?" I said to Puck. "Get scared?"

"Nah! I'm Puckzilla! I _don't _get scared!"

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked him. "Then walk into the building, Puckzilla."

"Can't," Puck said to both of us. "We have to wait 'til midnight, remember?" I checked the time on my phone. It read: _11:55 p.m. _

"Plus, you know, it's 'ladies first'." Finn added. Everything the guys just said was code for '_I'm scared out of my mind!'_ They just don't know that girls know all, do they?

"So what's the plan?" asked Mercedes. The guys sprung into action.

"Okay," Puck started. "First, Mike's gonna pick the lock-"

"Already done!" Mike said. "That lock was so easy to pick that I broke my record!"

"Then scratch that…" Puck recovered. "First, we'll head in and get to the main hallway. That's where it's said to all go down. I've researched what is said to happen if you're near a McKinley spirit. It's said that you'll feel a strong gust of wind, and maybe hear a faint voice. If you do, spry silly string or spry paint in the direction of the voice, and pull out a mirror and put it near your face, or put on sunglasses."

"Wow Puck." I said. "You've put more work into this then you put into your school work!"

"That's the way Puckzilla rocks and rolls."

Finn continued what Puck was saying: "Then, with the mirror or sunglasses on securely, put the net where you sprayed the string or paint. If you catch something, tie a rope around the net and take a picture or shine a flashlight. The flash will blind the phantom and it won't be able to get away…"

"And then what?" Tina asked. "We take one home? What are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to let the phantom know that we don't want to hurt it, we just want to see it and get a picture. Then we'll go down in McKinley history!" said Artie.

"And we'll be rich!" Puck added.

"And we could help them!" Finn said.

"And we'll be _rich_!" Puck repeated with even more emphasis.

"What makes you think they'll need help?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, why do you think ghosts moan all the time?" Brit said.

Ignoring Brittany's answer Finn said: "Well, if they're spirits hanging around in _school_ in _Lima_ then they're probably lost or hurt or something."

"Good point," said Matt, finally speaking. My phone beeped in unison with everyone else's. It was 12:00, midnight.

"Ladies first," whispered Artie.

"I believe the expression is 'dudes first'." I said.

"L-let's just all go in together…" Santana whispered. It was clear that everyone was shaking in their not-so-metaphorical boots, so to lighten the mood, Matt whispered:

"Who you gonna call?"

And all of us whispered back: "_McKinley_ _Ghost Busters_!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Finn's POV_

I was not scared. I was _not_ scared. There's no such thing as ghosts. We're gonna walk in a nothing's going to be there but eleven jumpy kids afraid of they're own shadows. All of the guys were trigger-happy with their silly string and all the girls and Kurt already got their sunglasses on and their mirrors out. But I was _not _scared.

And then I felt a warm rush of wind. I froze, but not in an _'OMG I'm gonna die'_ way, but in a way that someone would freeze to hear a faint sound, or to watch something mesmerizing. Don't ask me why her name was hot on my lips, on the tip of my tongue, and came whispered out of my mouth, because I don't know why. But she was there. It made me wonder if something had happened to her. I had just seen her yesterday! Did this mean something bad happened? Recently or years ago? Is she okay? She needs to be.

"_Rachel_..."

I could have sworn I heard her sweet, angelic voice whisper back:

"_Finn_…"

Bliss.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the warm, pure mass that had engulfed me was gone in a gust.

"_Don't leave me_…" I whispered.

Then I heard: _"I'll never leave you_…" And she was gone.

We ran out of the building, and everyone was saying how they didn't get anything, but the lights flashing freaked them out. I felt something. I felt some_one_. I felt her, with me. _Rachel_…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Rachel! What did you do that for?_" Caroline Johnson, a former student at McKinley called.

"_I didn't do any harm_,_ Caroline!_" Rachel called to her.

"_You could have exposed us!_" Former football star, Mark York chimed in. "_Why do you spend us much time with them anyway? You need to learn to move on!_"

One thing Rachel Berry would not do, at least not now-not _yet_, was move on.


	4. Nothing Gold Can Stay

_**Note: **_**Thank you so much reviewers and subscribers! You keep me writing! This chapter is set during "Vitamin D"**

"_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._"–Robert Frost

"_...I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy who wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid, everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day...You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world..._" -S.E. Hinton, _**The Outsiders**_

_Chapter Three _

_Puck's POV_

Friday night was…eerie. It was creepy and mysterious and unexplainable…but it was _not _scary. Noah Puckerman _does not_ get _scared_. Noah Puckerman is a man, and men aren't scared of situations like last Friday night…even though it was…eerie; yeah, _eerie_ works.

Today's Monday, the day that would clearly win every award for the 'worst days of the week' category. Monday sucks. It's the beginning of the week and you have nothing to look forward to but the bleakness of the long school week ahead. Ugh. Today I told myself, _Noah_, _really try not to throw nerds in the dumpster today_. I feel bad afterwards when I do that, but by first period, Jacob, or as I call him 'afro-geek', was in the dumpster with the trash and some other little dweebs.

Finally it was lunch time. I sat at a table next to Finn, Mike and Matt and across from Quinn, Santana and Brittany. I looked up from whatever mystery meat the cafeteria was trying to pass off as food, and said:

"Quinn, I did something bad today."

"Aw, it's okay, Puck. Tell me what you did." Quinn responded.

"You're gonna hate me for it!"

"You can tell me anything!"

"I relapsed. I can no longer be in Dumpster-Throwing Rehab."

"Aw…it's okay, baby." Quinn said softly, as if I was three years old and had just told her I had a 'boo-boo'. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked kidding.

"No." she responded in the same tone of voice. We kissed across the table.

"Gross you losers! Get a room!" Finn yelled. "No public displays of affection!"

"Oh, you're just jealous, Finn!" Santana said, sitting across from him. Finn sighed and the final bell rang. Time for Glee practice.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

The guys and I sat there, trying to come up with a good Mash-Up. Everyone was yelling out random, semi-crazy ideas. After almost a half-hour of craziness, I came up with _It's My Life_ and _Confessions_. That could work together really well. Faze One: Complete. Now we just have to make them work together, come up with dance moves, get costumes and get it perfectly down…that can't be _that _hard, can it?

"Finn? Finn? Yo, Finn, you okay, man?" Puck waved a hand across my face.

"Should we throw a bucket of water at him or something?" Artie suggested.

"W-what?" I moaned.

"Dude, you're losing it." Puck said. "Go see the nurse!"

"The nurse? She won't do anything to help-"

"-She'll let you lie down and take a nap or something!" Puck cut me off.

I sighed: "Okay, okay…I'll be back later."

The nurse's office was decorated just like any other office in this school, plain and simple but with lots of random, supposedly-motivating posters. There was one really random poster that just said: _**Wisdom!**_ in big letters. Fail, Epic Fail. Mr. Shu's wife, Mrs. Shu is our school nurse now since our old nurse fell down the stairs and got hurt. Apparently she's in a coma or something.

"Hi, Mrs. Shuster, I'm Finn. I'm in your husband's Spanish class and Glee club."

"Oh, right. So _you're_ Finn! What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've just been really, really tired lately," I told her. "And I just…I don't know, I feel like I'm totally out of it, like I'm a million miles away."

"When did you start feeling like this?" she asked.

"Since…" I trailed off, trying to remember. "…Since last Friday night."

"Hmm…" Mrs. Shu started looking through a drawer in her desk. "I think I have just what you need!" She pulled out a small white and blue box. "This is, umm…" Mrs. Shuster paused, as if trying to think of what the contents of the box was called. "It's kind of like a vitamin…Vitamin D."

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's over the counter! They sell it next to candy bars and gum!"

"Well, whatever you say is safe must be safe. You _are_ a nurse, after all!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After hours of hyperactivity thanks to Vitamin D, I finally crashed at around _3:45_ in the morning. I played videogames for hours and got all the way to level 42! Yesterday I got annihilated on level 2! Level 2! I guess Mrs. Shu is a pretty awesome nurse! But I eventually _did_ crash once the pill wore off. I had the same dream that I kept having over and over and over since Friday again.

I was sitting down at the edge of what looked like a big stage. I didn't recognize were I was at all, and even though I was on a stage no one was there in the audience, and I was sitting there in the dark. Then all the lights turn on in a flash, and POOF! I'm in a random street on a cold winter night. There's no street signs near me at all, and there is snow covering the ground. The wind is blowing hard, and it blows snow right in my face. Suddenly I'm walking through the snowy road and I'm so, _so _freezing cold. That's when I hear a scream…Rachel's scream. I call out her name over and over but there's no response. Then I see her, running as fast as her legs can carry her. She runs past me and that's when I notice she's bleeding…a lot. Then Rachel falls into snow, bleeding more then before, if that's even possible.

I woke up breathing hard and sweating. I swear I could hear her voice.

"_Don't leave me, Finn. Don't leave me._"


	5. Dream or Nightmare?

"_It's only when we truly know and understand that we have a limited time on earth - and that we have no way of knowing when our time is up - that we will begin to live each day to the fullest, as if it was the only one we had._" -Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

"_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge - myth is more potent than history - dreams are more powerful than facts - hope always triumphs over experience - laughter is the cure for grief - love is stronger than death._" -Robert Fulghum

"_Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget._" –Author Unknown

_Chapter Four_

_Finn's POV_

On Tuesday morning, I woke up early like I always do five days a week for school. Only this time, I didn't want to wake up. I just _had _to figure out that dream…or nightmare…or dream…or-I don't know what it is, okay? Actually, this nightmare-ish dream kind of freaked me out at first, but I already described that. I looked at the clock and it read: _7:00 a.m._ There was only one thing to do at a time like this: fake sick!

"M-mom…" I moaned. "I really don't feel good…"

"Oh what's wrong, sweetie?"

"Everything!"

"Oh," My mom felt my forehead. "You feel a little warm." I do? I really am sick? Oh no.

"Yeah. Oh, Mom, I n-need to lie down…"

"Finn, honey, I'm going to call you're school, okay? You can stay home today. I need to go into work early again, but you'll be okay here alone, right?"

Epic Win!

"Yeah, Mom I-I'll be f-fine…I'm gonna go back to sleep now, okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart you get back to bed right now. Mommy will call you're school and you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anything for you, honey." My mom hugged me, running out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Mom."

I yawned and got back into bed and eventually got into the same position I was in before. I closed my eyes and feel back asleep in no time at all…

Again, I'm sitting there on the edge of the big stage, but this time I don't just sit idly by until the lights come on. I stand up and look around for anyone or anything, but it's hopeless. I'm blind-sided, alone in the dark, but yet I'm not shaken because I'm on a stage...where I feel comfortable and safe. Then the lights come on and in the blink of an eye, I'm on the unknown road again where there is a colossal amount of snow. It's freezing…worse then freezing, actually. I can't feel my hands or feet. Am I walking or just standing? I can't tell! I can barley see anything as the bitter, sub-zero snow and hail cut deep into my body and face.

And then I hear her terrifying screech. She screamed like she was hurting so badly…like it was her final cry for help. And all I can see is her. Rachel's running…running for her life. She's running as if she's trying so desperately to hold on, but then she just can't anymore. She falls and the blood gets worse. This time, I don't wake up. I run over to her. I hold her hand and hold up her head, but she lays there on her back in the deep blizzard as she continues to bleed to death.

Rachel tries to breathe, she really does try. She gasps for breath, but it just isn't helping…and there's so much blood coming out of her chest…her heart. I try to help her and try to stop the bleeding, but nothing works. Then I pick her up into an embrace, and she softly starts to cry. I rub her back and try to comfort her, but I can't blame her for crying. That's when I realize, in my other dreams, she was dead by now, but in this dream she was still alive, barley but she was. The only difference? Me. I make a difference in her life.

"Rachel, honey," I whisper to her softly. "I need you to stay with me, okay? Please, Rachel stay with me, please, I-I _need_ you to stay with me! Please, please stay with me! For me, Rachel, please!"

"_Why, Finn? Why did they do this to me?_" she whispers.

Then her eyes close, and she falls back into the snow.

"No!" I find myself actually _yelling _at her. "No, Rachel, no! Get up! Get up right now! You don't get to die! I _need _you here with me, do you hear me? Get up!" I find myself kneeled next her, sobbing. "Don't leave me…" I look down and see blood on my hands from when I held her…

That's when I woke up. I was sweating and breathing like I was just holding my breath for five hours. I saw the clock and it read: _3:28 p.m. _I was asleep for that long? How is that possible? The first thing I did after that was call her, but all I got was her voicemail. No duh, she was probably in just getting home from school! I grabbed my year book and turned to the Glee club page…

"Finn? Finn, honey? I'm home." My mother called.

"Oh, hi Mom." I said as she walked into my room.

"Honey are you okay? You're sweating like a pig!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I take a breath. "I had a nightmare…"

"Oh, my poor baby-"my mom started to say something, but then she spotted my yearbook. "Finn, who is that?" she asked, pointing to Rachel.

"That's Rachel Berry. She's my…my friend…"

"_Rachel Berry_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

My mom's eyes were wide with fear.

"It…It can't be…Rachel Berry…she-she died over thirty years ago."


	6. Talk to Me

"_The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have._" –Author Unknown

"_If you were once connected with someone, does it make sense that the connection is broken just because of a physical death? No, the connection stays. You may just have to listen differently. You may just have to talk differently. The truth is: the connection is never broken. It's quite impossible to break the most powerful connection in the universe. As long as you exist, the connection stays._" –Copyright 1998 Chris Collins

"_...Some of you perhaps may weep  
When my eyes are closed in eternal sleep  
But try to remember it won't be forever  
For God can bring our spirits together..._" –Written by Florence Mclnnes; Sent in by David Richard

_Chapter Five_

_Finn's POV_

"Um, Mom, are you sure that's not a different girl named Rachel Berry?" I asked, not wanting to believe her.

"No, that's her. I'd recognize her anywhere." My mom's stair was completely emotionless and just blank. "That-that poor girl…"

"Mom, I'm not saying that this is the same girl, because it can't be, but just out of inquisitiveness, what happened to _your _Rachel Berry?" I asked, my nerves prickled, my mouth dry.

Carole Hudson took a deep breath, held my hand and started a story: "I had just started working at the Lima Funeral Home, answering phones to make some money as a senior in high school, before college. I never expected to have it take such a toll on me, let alone stick with it. Rachel Berry's case kept me up at night crying, and made me that much more appreciative of your grandma and grandpa…"

"How did she die? What happened?" I asked her.

Mom looked at me with a reassuring smile and said: "I don't want to scare you with the details, Finn. Let's just say, for one reason or another she was shot…but it is okay, we don't have to worry about something like that, don't worry."

"I know that, Mom. Thanks for talking to me."

"You know I'm always here for you, honey."

That's when it hit me-talking about this helped me and made it so much clearer to me…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, I ended up going to school, even though I still didn't feel like I was 100% better.

"Hey, Finn, are you feeling better?" Quinn asked when I first got to school.

"Yeah I am, but I don't think I'm totally better, so don't kiss me." I joked.

"No problem there." Quinn laughed. "Hey, maybe you caught what Rachel has. She's been out sick since Friday!"

"Uh, maybe." I responded. Yes, I had definitely caught the Rachel Virus.

"I'm glad you're back. Now we just need Rachel to get well again." Quinn said optimistically.

"Yeah…Quinn, I…" I opened my mouth to tell her about the dream and what my mom had said, but the first period bell rang.

"Tell me in glee practice! We're gonna be late!" Quinn said, and ran down the hall to her first period classroom. I reluctantly slumped off to math.

Through Algebra class and Spanish class, I didn't really pay attention at all. I just kind of sat there, but it felt like I was a million miles away from the all-important lesson of the day. As you guys know, Mr. Shu is no dim-witted dummy.

"Hey, Finn are you okay?" he asked after Spanish class.

"Yeah, yeah…I just…I have a lot on my mind…" I replied.

"Oh, why don't you go chat with Miss Pillsbury?"

"Okay Mr. Shu. That sounds like a good idea…"

So that's how I ended up in sitting in Miss P.'s office for what felt like hours. What am I supposed to do? Should I tell her? Should I not? What would happen if I did? What would happen if I didn't? Miss P. had been cleaning the surface of her desk for, like, an hour, and now she was actually dusting the inside of her desk drawers.

"You know, Finn, you can tell me anything. I keep a code of silence about anything you'll say unless you want to hurt someone or yourself or someone wants to hurt you or themselves…" she started. "I promise unless it's that type of situation, nothing you say will leave this room." Miss P.'s smile was as clean as her desk now was.

"Well, I, uh…" I took a deep breath. "I've just been having some pretty creepy dreams lately."

"Oh, usually with dreams, they manifest from something else. Is there something going on at home or in your personal life, maybe?" I was ready to tell her everything, but then I heard:

"_Don't tell her, Finn. We could both end up in some pretty deep trouble. Lie._" It was Rachel's voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Miss P.

"Hear what?"

"Oh, um, nothing. It must have just been the wind. So about my personal life, I…I've been thinking a lot about my dad lately. H-he died in fighting in the army…"

"_You have to lie better than that._"

"…and I-I miss him, and I just want him to be p-proud of me, and I'm not really all that s-smart…"

"Oh, Finn," Miss P. put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you worry about that one bit! Your father would be _very _proud of you! He'd be swollen with pride!"

"Thanks Miss P. That really helped." I said.

I went into the guy's bathroom and threw water at my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and I knew that this day-this week so far-was just unexplainable, and I had to suck it up and live with it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night as I laid there in bed, I had the weirdest dream yet…well; I think it was a dream because I highly doubt that anything that happened could really happen, although I don't remember falling asleep. Rachel was sitting there on my windowsill, with the window wide open, in a long white dress. I highly doubt that she could have climbed up to my window on the second floor in a long white dress, so that encourages me even more to think that it was just a crazy dream.

"_You're not dreaming, not this time._" She whispered. She walked over to me and I touched her hand, but my hand went _right through_ hers, is if she wasn't there. This made Rachel actually smile. "_Sorry about that_." She said. "_It's hard to appear human all the time_."


	7. I Love You

**_Warning_: This chapter is extremely and completely _FINCHEL_! Non-Finchel-shippers many want to look away. :) R&R please! Thanks!**

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death._" –Author Unknown

"_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you._" –Author Unknown

"_The_ _best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, not touched. But are felt in the heart_." -Helen Keller

_Chapter __Six_

_Finn's POV_

"Okay, Finn, get a hold of yourself, man…you're dreaming, this is all just another crazy dream that your over-active imagination caused." I told myself out loud. "And now you're talking to yourself, Finn. Snap out of it!" Rachel was now sitting on the end of my bed as I sat up next to my pillow.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Finn, you are not dreaming!_" She whispered, even though her tone of voice implied that she wanted to be yelling. Everything she said came out as a soft whisper.

"No!" I said right to her. "This has to be a dream! You have to be either alive or dead, not both! And when I close my eyes…you'll be gone!" I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I was wrong, Rachel was still there.

"_I'm still here, Finn._" She nearly laughed. "

Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I asked her, yelling. It's not that I didn't want her here though, because I totally did, but the whole situation was really creeping me out big time.

"_I_…" Rachel started to speak, but all of a sudden, the creepiest thing yet happened. She started to bleed again, just as she was in my dream. "_Oh shoot, not again!_" Rachel's whispered voice didn't seem scared or shocked or panicky at all, she just seemed annoyed like someone would if they had gotten dirt on their dress instead of blood. "_This is going to ruin my whole day! Now I have to get a new white dress!_"

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" I cried out.

"_Um, thanks Captain State-the-Palpable!_" She said, getting even more annoyed.

"What should I do?" I asked, panicking.

"_Uh, I don't know…anything?_" She whispered as if nothing was happening.

"Don't you care that you are freakin' _bleeding out_!"

"_Oh that! That's all you were hot and bothered about? Don't worry, that happens sometimes when I try to make myself look as if I'm still a human on Earth. It'll stop in a few minutes._" I'm sure that by now, my mouth resembled a capital '_O_'.

Rachel Berry was now bleeding out on my bedroom floor and I wasn't man enough to able to move my mouth and say something. Say something! Say anything! I wanted to, but my lips wouldn't move. I think I still wasn't over the shock that the hottest girl in the school-and possibly the world-was bleeding all over my floor. In another second, Rachel's blood started to somehow clear away, from my bedroom floor and from her chest. It was as if nothing happened. Rachel got up, sat back down on my bed, and said:

"_Sorry about that. That didn't traumatize you or scar you for life or anything did it?_"

"Umm…no…" I whispered, sure that my mouth was still '_O_' shaped. Rachel laughed, amused by my shock. "I'm confused…" I mumbled. "H-how…?" That's all I could say without my words turning into gobbledygook. Rachel laughed again, even though I did not find my sheer embarrassment all that funny.

"_You know all about The Tale of the McKinley Phantoms, don't you?_"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Everyone snuck into school to try and see it for ourselves…"

"_Yeah, I know, I was there_." She rolled her eyes. "_And FYI, 'McKinley Ghost Buster', we'd never give you the satisfaction of letting you see us, let alone take a picture! I mean come on! What were you guys thinking?_"

I suddenly got really excited: "So the Tale is true? There really are McKinley Phantoms who can't move on? And you're one of them?"

Rachel rolled her pretty brown eyes again: "_We proffer McKinley guardian angels, thank you!_ _And only parts of the Tale are true...some of it was most likely enhanced by empty-headed teenagers._"

"But I'm still a little confused," I said. "How are you, like, alive in school and then be one of the pha-I mean angels?"

Rachel sighed: "_Well for some strange reason, none of us can exactly...move on yet,_" She whimpered. "_And I wasn't just going to lie around all day unseen watching the student body of today gossip and flirt and slack off on their school work. I want to finish getting my education, well, at least through high school._" She looked at me, then looked down, and looked at me again. "_It's hard to make myself look like I'm still a normal girl, so that's why I've been out for a while. It physically hurts, too...I can only pull it off when I have a lot of energy...sometimes at the end of a school day I literally can't even move...but I think it's worth it._"

"Is that why my hand when strait through your hand?" I asked her. She nodded, and told me that she didn't have enough energy right now to look human. "Are you hurting right now?" I asked. She nodded again. "Well," I started. "I don't know if my mom would be mad or not if she found out that I was harboring an angel while she got better, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"_You'd really do that for me?_" Rachel smiled.

"I'd do anything for you. I do have one more question, though."

"_What's that?_"

"If I kiss you right now, will my lips go strait through yours?"

Rachel smiled again: "_I think I just have enough energy for that._"

Then we kissed.

And nothing else mattered.

Because I love her. And she loves me.


	8. Notes

_**Important Note:**_** Okay so, I am in love with the TV show **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. My sister's BFF just told me that the show is really from books, so now I intend to read them and I just bought the first one! I'll read it while I read the books I have to read for the new school year…anyway, I got parts of the idea for this chapter from the **_**Pretty Little Liars**_ **episode called **_**Can You Hear Me Now?**_** Oh God, I love that show! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, almost forgot…don't own anything **_**Glee **_**related (not counting my 'I'm a Gleek' T-shirts!) or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** related (not counting my new book!) or anything! Thanks…now enjoy!**

"_Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead_." –Ben Franklin

"_Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows._" - Pope Paul VI

"_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._" –Dr. Seuss

_Chapter Seven_

_Finn's POV_

By the time I had woken up for school, I had overslept big time. My mom was already gone, hence the car was too, and there was a note on the table that read: '_Finn, You overslept! Take the bus! Love, Mom_'. So as you can already put in the picture, today had not gotten off to a good start in any way whatsoever. Once I had gotten myself up, I was running around like a whacko crazy dude. Then I remembered in a sudden flash everything that happened last night.

"Rachel?" I whispered. There was no answer. I repeated myself, and still no answer. I called her name louder and louder, but every single solitary time there was no answer. Maybe it _was _all just a dream…No…no it was real…it was _definitely_ and _unquestionably _real.

Finally I was ready to go wait for the bus when I found something that was strangely out of the usual run of things, even for here. There was a note taped onto my door, and the note wasn't written in pen, pencil or even crayon, it was written in what looked like it was red lipstick, and was written in fancy cursive writing that I've never seen before. The note said: _**You know way too much way too soon.**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

I decided to go to school today, even though I didn't feel up to it at all. I'd been out for long time, and I'd already missed a lot. It didn't feel right waking Finn up because I'd kept him up late last night and probably given his brain a lot to process, and I didn't want him to go into shock or something! I was at my locker when Quinn, Kurt and Tina came over to me.

"Thank God!" Quinn cheered, running over to hug me.

"What a relief! We finally have our leading balladeer back!" Kurt remarked.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled.

"I think we've all underestimated you, Rach," Tina said. "If you were gone any longer, the girls would have snapped to the point of slapping the boys with our purses, and the guys would have probably eaten the girls!"

"Yeah," laughed Quinn. "We need order more than we thought!"

"Puck and Matt were driven to the point of acting like complete barbarians and nearly wrecked my favorite form-fitting Alexander McQueen sweater that stops at the knee when they almost relapsed from Dumpster Throwing rehab and nearly tossed me into the dumpster! Darn them!" Kurt declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Kurt." I said sympathetically.

"It is all fine," Kurt responded. "Because one day; they will all work for me!" Quinn, Tina and I laughed, but Kurt seemed fairly serious. Then it was time for school to start, so we all said goodbye.

I was about to shut my locker when a piece of paper flew down from the top shelf. I figured it would just be an old paper that I already got back or something, but it wasn't. It was a note. I'd recognize that fancy cursive writing anywhere, and it belonged to Caroline Johnson, It was written in red lipstick, meant to represent blood. _**No one mourns the Wicked, so we must all bring her down.**_ The note said. _**We need to talk. Soon. I don't want to see you break **__**every**__** rule. I know you know exactly what I mean.**_ Reading Caroline's handwriting again, I remembered her as the super-popular head cheerleader that she was. Sure, she was pretty and smart and really popular, but if you weren't one of her popular little cheerleader followers, she would try to bring you down, and she was also a force to be reckoned with, and someone that some people even _feared_…

I looked back at Quinn and thought of Caroline. They were the same, in some ways. They were both pretty and smart and fun to hang around and had deeper sides to them then just the popular girl, but Caroline was a _total_ queen-bee type. Quinn's different, I think. Besides with Britt and Santana, she doesn't really need a posse around her like Caroline did, and there's no way in a million years that Caroline Johnson would _ever _join Glee club! She was all about reputation, and that's way less important to Quinn than it was to Caroline!

Don't tell Finn this, but he reminds me a lot of Mark York. Mark was a tall, debonair football star and all around athlete and team member. All the boys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted him. He was nice enough, but unlike Finn, Mark knew that people would do anything for him, and he used that the best he could. Did we have history? Sure we did! It's not like we were together or anything, but let's just say we have some history…I'll tell you about it another time.

And of course you could have guessed that Mark and Caroline were the McKinley power couple of the time, like Puck and Quinn are now, the dashing football player and the pretty blonde cheerleader. Where was I in the mix you might ask? Well, it's complicated. The arts and glee club used to be smiled upon back then, actually, so I was moderately popular, as were the rest of my fellow glee clubbers.

Caroline and I were pretty good friends. She never joined glee, and I never became a cheerleader, but we were in a lot of classes together and ate lunch together a great deal of the time. Caroline was always a good singer too, not as good as me of course, but she was fairly good, and she was always afraid to join glee club, even though people in glee didn't get looked down on or slushied in those days. Why? Reputation. Caroline Johnson was the queen-bee and could ruin you socially in a snap of her fingers and she was far too afraid to put that at risk by changing anything.

Folding the note up and putting it in my pocket, and headed to class, but then I stopped.

"I know you're there, Caroline, so you can cut the drama and just talk to me." I said when there was no one in the halls. And that's when I saw her again, my best friend, cheerleading uniform and all. Caroline was blonde with long hair and light blue eyes. She still had that blood stain on her uniform, even now…

"_I'm trying to warn you, Rach!_" She whispered. "_You know he can't know yet! He can't know that he's the chosen one!_"

"I didn't tell him anything about his destiny! He'll find that out by himself! And we don't even know if it's him or not!" I said.

"_We do now_." Caroline mumbled. "_He's the one that the prophecy is about, we're sure_. _Be careful Rach-y, you can't fall for him_."

"I've broken rules before…so have you! We all have!"

"_Not one as big as this. He's the chosen one, Rach. He can save us all._"


	9. The Videos of High School Girls

_**Note:**_ **For anyone who cares, I just finished book one in the **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**series and it's really good! I would totally recommend it! :) Okay, now on with the story!**

"_If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me_." –Author Unknown

"_Friends are kisses blown to us by angels_." -Author Unknown

"_The world always looks brighter from behind a smile_." –Author Unknown

_Chapter Eight_

_Finn's POV_

Imagine you are me. It's the end of a school day on a Friday, and you are so happy you could scream like a little schoolgirl, but of course you won't because your football buddies are all around you. You're proud because you got another _B_ in Spanish, scored a touchdown at our biggest football game yesterday, and today got a solo at glee club. Not to mention the hottest girl ever who has been the subject of your crush for a long time now may be into you, and you get to spend way more time with her. You may want to imagine you are me, because for Finn Hudson, everything was now finally falling into place…but not to brag or anything.

I was at my locker getting my stuff to go home on a Friday, which always makes you feel good. I was just looking forward to, well, doing nothing! The peace and tranquility that is the weekend has at long last arrived! I stuffed my things into my backpack and meanwhile I accidentally dropped my Spanish textbook on the floor. I picked it back up, and a note fluttered out from a page in the middle of the book…

I looked at the note and it was the same fancy cursive penmanship that I saw before. I didn't think anything was up, so I just figured it was Rachel's handwriting. The note read: _**Finn, watch and learn; you are the chosen one after all.**_ Watch and learn? Chosen one? What did that mean? As I put the book back in my backpack, I realized there was something weird in my textbook's place…cases and cases of DVDs. Watch and learn? Okay, maybe _this_ is what I have to watch.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I got home, I knew my mom was traveling home from a business trip, so I'd be home alone for the night, and she'd be home in the morning. I walked up to my room and popped the first DVD into my DVD Player, and pressed the _PLAY _button.

The DVD seemed to be a home movie, filmed on, like, a video camera or something. Why not just film a video on your cell phone? Anyway, in the video there were four girls gathered around a bedroom that looked like it belonged to one of the girls. The first girl was blonde with long hair and icy-blue eyes. At first sight, she reminded me a lot of Quinn. She also was wearing a McKinley High cheerleading uniform. The next girl that I saw had shoulder-length red-ish hair and green eyes. The third girl had long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a McKinley Track-and-Field uniform on. The last girl was had dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She looked a lot like Rachel…no, she _was_ Rachel!

I texted Rachel: _Get over here this is important! _I wanted to wait for her to watch the DVDs, but I'm not the most patient person ever so I started watching. It wasn't anything life-changing or anything, it was just the four girls hanging out, doing girl stuff. They painted each other's nails and read magazines and gossiped. Is that all that girls do?

Here was what one of the videos was like:

Video-Rachel turned to the blonde girl and asked: "Caroline, why do you have your camera on?"

"This summer is all going to be on tape! This coming school year we'll be Sophomores in high school and this way, when we're, like, old and stuff, we can watch these videos and remember these great memories!" the blonde cheered. "So I thought, why not start with the first official sleepover party of the summer?"

"Good point," said the brunette girl. The redhead girl was reading a schoolbook.

"Lily!" video-Rachel squeaked as the redhead looked up. "No studying tonight!"

"But Rach, I have this over the summer course on Advanced American History, and I'd like to get an _A_!" The redhead said.

"I'll tell you about American History, Lily!" said the blonde. "Revolutionary War-America wins. Civil War-North wins. Yay!" The blonde girl walked from the bed were she was sitting next to video-Rachel over to the redhead, who was sitting in a pink chair near the brunette, who was sitting on the chair's desk. The blonde girl closed the redhead's textbook and slid it under the bed.

"My bedroom, my rules!" the blonde laughed. "Rule Number One is NO STUDYING!"

"Yay!" recorded-Rachel cheered and the blonde giggled. They walked right up to the camera and the blonde declared:

"This is Rachel Berry, my _amazing_ BFF!"

"And this is Caroline Johnson, my _amazing _BFF!" video-Rachel said. The two girls smiled big into the camera and then proceeded to make all sorts of photo-up poses.

By this time, the redhead had the textbook in her lap again, and the brunette took it away and said:

"Oh come on, Lily! What would_ another A_ do?"

The redhead opened her mouth to respond, but video-Rachel said:

"Just _more _educational flamboyance for Lily Benson!" The brunette closed the redhead's book and put it back under the blonde's bed.

"It's okay Little Miss Smarty-Pants!" laughed the brunette and the redhead grinned and then giggled.

"Rule Number Two is," said the blonde trying to control her laugher. "WE TRY TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT!"

"Heck yeah!" added recorded-Rachel, "And WE BLAST MUSIC!" Then she turned on a radio that was on a little table next to the blonde's bed, and Madonna's _Vogue _started playing. Why did she have a radio? Didn't she have an Ipod?

"Hmm…" the blonde started. "Was the magazine named after the Madonna song, or was the Madonna song named after the magazine?" She questioned, while pointing to an issue of _Vogue _the magazine.

"I don't know!" remarked the brunette. "But you know what would be funny, though?"

"What, Christina?" asked video-Rachel.

"You know the new cheerleading coach, Coach Sylvester, the one who is like, in her early twenties?"

"My coach?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," said the brunette. "I can just imagine her singing _Vogue_, can't you?"

"OMG, _yeah_!" giggled recorded-Rachel. The four of them laughed for a long time. Coach Sylvester, as in _Sue Sylvester_? This video was getting better and better!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Soon enough, the real Rachel got to my place, alarmed by my text. I showed her the videos and her eyes got wide.

"W-where did you get these, Finn?" she asked.

"I found them in my locker with this note." I said, showing her the note. She read it over and over. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Finn, these videos, they're over thirty years old. Me and my friends, Caroline, Lily and Christina made these the summer before our sophomore year…" she trailed off, getting lost in the video, lost in her memories.

"And Rach, in the note, what does 'Chosen One' mean?" I asked.

"Your destiny…" Rachel looked at me, unblinking. "There's a prophecy, Finn, about a 'Chosen One' who will set us free…and you're him."


	10. The Chosen One and Rachel's Last Night

**I'm not exactly a poet, but I really tried with the poem (or not exactly a poem) that I used for 'the prophecy' so please forgive me because I thought of this on the spot, and I know it's no good. Also, this chapter is even more _Finchel_ then before, actually, it's the most _FINCHEL_ I've ever done! Thanks, enjoy!**

"_Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends._" –Author Unknown

"_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you._" –Author Unknown

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._"-Judy Garland

_Chapter __Nine_

_Finn's POV_

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. _I'm _supposed to save a bunch of people? I can't even remember to feed my goldfish most of the time! And how do they even know it's me for sure? At first, I think to myself: _I can't do this. There is just no way!_ But then I look at Rachel's face and I think: _I have to at least try._

"Rach, are you _sure_ that's definitely me? What would I have to _do_?" Rachel looked down, sighed, and then looked back at me.

It's complicated." She said.

"Yes, I've gathered that." I laughed. She laughed too.

"Well," Rachel started. "It's sort of this…ancient prophecy. The Prophecy foretells that a chosen one will defy life and death and set us free. And yes, I'm sure it's you. There's no doubt in my mind…thirty years we've been looking for you, Finn…" Rachel trailed off. She looked down, paused for a moment, and then looked back at me. "The Prophecy says: _Seeing does not stop with the eyes; __Hearing does not stop with the ears; __Love is inevitable,_ _For it is neither with the eyes __Nor the ears __But in the soul and heart._ _One will one day be;_ _To set our spirits free;_ _And love will concur all;_ _Breaking through the unbreakable wall._" Rachel quoted.

"And you're sure that's about _me_?"

"We're sure…I'm sure. Finn, when I saw you, I just…knew."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to process this, I guess."

"We don't exactly know what you have to _do_…but we're trying to figure that out."

"Okay, okay…I'm a lucky guy." I said.

"It's good you see it that way." Rachel said.

"I'm a lucky guy because I have you, Rachel."

"Finn…this-this can't happen…I'm _not allowed_ to fall for you. I love you, but I can't love you, understand?" Tears filled Rachel's eyes, and I didn't know what to do. "Y-you should move on. I died thirty years ago…I'm not really here, Finn. My heart doesn't beat anymore, my skin isn't warm anymore…I can't let you settle for me, knowing I'll have to leave you…" I put a finger to her mouth, making her stop talking.

"Who's settling? Rachel, you are the only one I'll _ever_ want. I need you and I'll never move on, because they're will be no one I'll _ever _be able to move on to. I need you and I love you…I love you Rachel."

We hugged and then we kissed, and just like before nothing else mattered.

"But this can't happen, Finn, you-"

"-You really think I care? I don't care if you have to leave one day, I'll always keep you in my heart."

"I'll always be with you…always." Tears graced Rachel's face again.

"Don't cry." I whispered. "It'll be okay."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

_Rachel's POV_

Eventually, everything calmed down, and since it was a weekend and we didn't have to wake up for school tomorrow morning, Finn and I decided to watch some more videos. It was actually kind of hard to watch the videos; it was me and my friends just…being friends. It forced me to remember and it hurt a little at first. Later it got better, and I laughed at the inside jokes and smiled at the good times.

Here's what some of the videos were like:

Sugar Cookie Sugar-High!

Caroline and I were running around Caroline's kitchen that day, trying desperately to make delicious-looking sugar cookies that we had seen on a TV baking show at four-in-the-morning. After the cookies were done-or should have been done-we took them out of Caroline's oven only to find that the cookies were now burnt, blacken squares. We looked at each other, and Caroline declared:

"_Awe-some_!"

"Heck yeah!" I added. Instead of eating them, we feed one to Caroline's yellow lab, Buddy. Turns out one burnt, badly-mad sugar cookie can give an adult yellow lab an intense sugar-high. Buddy ran around in circles crazily and then jumped into Caroline's pool and started swimming. We exploded into laughter and recorded almost an hour of Buddy the yellow lab doing sugar-fueled laps in the pool.

Purple Pickle!

One day in hot July, Lily, Christina, Caroline and I were hungry after having one of Caroline's famous pool parties. We were digging in her fridge when Lily pulled out an old pickle jar.

"Whoa!" Lily yelled out. "Look at the expiration date on this thing!" The pickles had expired over two years preceding, and there was one pickle left. Caroline had that dazzle in her eye that she used to get when she had one of her famous ideas only to be described as a Caroline-scheme.

"Let's eat it!" Caroline declared.

"Wait, look at it," I said, pulling the pickle out of the jar. "Look, it's purple!" The pickle before had just one purple dot on it before, but now it was completely purple.

"Wicked!" Christina called, biting it. Her eyes got huge, and then she ran to Caroline's kitchen sink, drinking water like crazy. "It's _so _spicy!"

"Spicy?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I swear I just bit into molten lava!"

"Sick!" the three of us said at once, all biting it too, then all drinking water like crazy just like Christina did.

"It's a PURPLE PICKLE!" yelled Caroline, and then the video stopped.

Black and White Ball

This video was focused on Caroline and me in her room. We were all dressed up for a school dance, The Black and White Ball. Caroline was wearing her sister's black dress that looked great on her, and I was wearing a white dress that I absolutely adored.

"I just love this dress." I said. "It's so cute; I want to be buried in it!" I exaggerated. When I said that, I was only exaggerating, but then it soon became all too literal. That was the last video we shot, because that was the last night of our lives.


	11. Just Perfect

_**Note:**_** Hey people! I was just listening to my Ipod and I found the perfect theme song for this fic! It's called **_**Mercy **_**by Onerepublic! So if you want to, listen to it while reading this, because they go together awesomely! Also, parts of this chapter may be a little dark. I'm not really into darker writing, so this is totally new for me. R&R please! Thanks!**

"_...All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear_

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you...

_...I'm so lost in you  
A tragedy seemed to be over now  
A tragedy it seemed to be..._" –"_**Mercy**_" by: Onerepublic

_Chapter Ten_

_Quinn's POV_

As you all know, I'm not only the captain of the Cheerios, but I'm also the head of the Celibacy Club, and part of Glee Club. As you can see, my schedule is pretty hectic, but I've also decided to take up the task of running the committee that is in charge of this year's Black and White Ball. I mean, why not? The Black and White Ball is a step up from Homecoming and a step down from Prom… so of course that's something that _I_ would like _my_ name on!

Now I just need people to help me and to join the committee. So far I've got most of my Cheerios behind me, but that's still not enough people. You see, I'm kind of known for being someone who likes to do things and to do them properly, quite a perfectionist if I do say so myself, and if _my _name is on something then that something is going to be _perfect_, or as close to perfect as it can possibly get!

I started hanging up signup sheets all over the place. After that was done, I made a list of the stuff we needed throughout first period. First off, we'd need lights and decorations, music and food and…hmm, what else? Just as I was getting deeper and deeper into thought, the bell rang. Perfect. Glee Club would be the ideal, most important time to get people drawn in and involved.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Okay, so, I'll put a signup sheet over here, and if anyone wants to sign up, that'd be great!" I broadcasted. The next day, I checked the sheet, and there were no names on it at all. Zero, Zilch, Zip…aw!

"C'mon, guys! No one signed up? No one? Don't you guys even _care_ if the biggest school dance of the year rocks or not?" I asked as everyone was dragging their feet to their next classes.

"It's not that we don't _care _Quinn, it's just that…most of us are…busy…" Artie squeaked.

"_Busy_!" I scoffed under my breath, to low for anyone to hear. "Well, I'm busy too guys, but I mean _come on_! Won't you just help me? Please?" I gave my best puppy-dog eyes. No one moved, so I called out names.

"C'mon…Tina?"

"Sorry," Tina said. "I've got art classes after school on Tuesdays."

"The meetings are on _Wednesdays_!"

"Wednesdays, too!" Tina responded.

"Right…Puck? Please? You _love_ me, right?"

"Yeah, but baby, no dude in his right mind would sign up for a decorating committee!"

"Okay, okay…" I was about to call out another name, but everyone was already all over the hallways, at their lockers. Ugh. I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye and walked over to her locker.

"Hey Rach…would _you_ help me out? Please?"

"Sorry, Quinn," she said. "I can't."

"But why not?" I begged.

"I…" Rachel paused, shrugged and said: "I don't think I'm going."

I couldn't help but gasp. "What! Why?" I muttered.

"I'm just…not going…sorry…" Rachel shrugged again and walked away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Hey Rach!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Finn. "So, did Quinn make you part of her beautification armed forces or not?" He laughed.

"No," I said. "I told Quinn I couldn't even go to the thing in the first place."

"Oh," Finn said. "You're not gonna go?"

"Well, I…I'm not sure…"

"Why not?" Finn asked. "C'mon, it'll be fun...I think."

"I know, it's just…" My words trailed off.

"Just what? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…I…" I was saved by the bell, literally. "Let's talk later, okay?"

"Okay, Rach. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm _perfectly_ okay!" I smiled.

"All right then, I'll see you later." Finn said as he walked away.

It's not that I didn't _want _to go to the Black and White Ball with Finn; it's just that I _just can't go_. It brings back _ghastly_ memories, to be direct. There are just certain things-certain reminiscences-which I will never be able to get out of my head, ever, and the Black and White Ball is one of them.

Then I remembered the little film from last night. I remember us being so animated and jovial that day, and it's almost ironic that the most absolute, contradictory thing happened that night. We died that night…we were _murdered _that night. That feels creepy to say. We were murdered. We were murdered. We were murdered. It's barley a sentence, but it speaks more to me than five-thousand volumes ever could. _We were murdered_.

"Caroline! I need to talk you!" I whispered, when everyone was already in class.

"_What?_" Caroline's voice asked. "_Are you scared?_"

"Scared? I'm not scared! I just…I can't stop thinking about that night Caroline, and I sure as heck _cannot_ relive it!"

"_Who says you'll relive it? It's not like you'll get shot again!_"

"I know…I know…but I…"

"_But nothing! You are Rachel Berry and you are awesome! You are totally cool and great and perfect, so you are going to go to that dance and have fun with your boyfriend while you still can! Got it?_" There's no one in the whole world like Caroline Johnson when it comes to pep talks.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"_No problem. Oh by the way, did you guys get my notes?_"

"Yup."

"_And the DVDs?_"

"Uh-huh."

"_Did you like them?_"

"'Course we did, Caroline, 'course we did."

"_Yay! Anyway, have fun, okay? And tell Coach Sylvester that I say hi!_"

"That may freak her out just a bit, but okay." I said. I walked into class feeling better than I did before by a long shot.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

That night, Rachel and I were talking when I probably should have been sleeping…oh well-you snooze, you lose!

"_So I've been thinking,_" Rachel whispered. "_Going to the dance may not be the worst thing in the world, and you're right, it'll be fun._"

"I think so. Why didn't you want to go before, though?" I asked.

"_It's just that..._" Rachel sighed. "_That's the night I died._"

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel sighed again: "I don't want to scare you…"

"It's fine. I'm here for you."

"_Well, I won't go into full detail right now, but, here goes…it was a cold, bitter, snowy night, but we didn't let that stop us from being excited and happy…Caroline-she's the blonde from the video-and I were getting ready for the Black and White Ball at her place, and then Mark York and another guy came and picked us up…_"

"Wait, was this 'other guy' your date?"

"_Yeah, I was afraid you'd ask that. I didn't even like Justin like that, but we were friends and we both needed dates so we just went together, although now that I think about it I think he could have had a thing for me..._"

"Oh, so his name's _Justin_?"

"_Don't be jealous!_"

"Me?" I asked. "Jealous? Yeah right!"

"_Anyway, we got there and had a good time for a while and then..._"

"And then?"

"_Some drunken athletes thought it'd be cool to bring a gun…t-there was a school shooting…_"

"Rach, it's okay." I said to her. "It's all okay now! You're okay, right?"

"_Yeah, now I'm fine...I'm just perfect..._"


	12. The Black and White Ball

**Just wanted to let you know that I have just made up my mind that this fic **_**will **_**have a sequel! I'm planning it out in my head now, even though this one is not over yet! Thanks, enjoy!**

"_I'm looking for a way to feel you hold me  
Feel your heartbeat just one more time  
Reaching back, trying to touch the moment  
Each precious minute that you were mine_

How do you prepare  
When you love someone this way  
To let them go a little more each day?

_The stars we put in place  
The dreams we didn't waste  
The sorrows we embraced  
The world belonged to you and me  
The oceans that we crossed  
The innocence we lost  
The hurting at the end  
I'd go there again  
'Cause it was beautiful  
It was beautiful _

_Some days, missing you is overwhelming_  
_When it hits me you're not coming back_  
_And in my darkest hours, I have wondered_  
_Was it worth it for the time we had?_

_My thoughts get kind of scattered_  
_But one thing I know is true_  
_I blessed the day that I found you..." _–"_Beautiful_" by: Amy Grant and Vince Gill

_Chapter Eleven_

_Quinn's POV_

"Hey Rachel!" I called out when we were at our lockers, just about ready to leave school. I walked over to Rachel's locker which was just near mine. "Want to come with us to shop for dresses for the Black and White Ball?" I asked.

"As in go to the mall with you and Santana and Britt…" Rachel narrowed her eyes. "…_Why_?"

I resulted to begging: "I need more people on the decorating committee! Please, please, please, please, _PLEASE_ help me out!"

"Hmm…what's in it for me?"

"Umm…popularity…?"

"Okay, fine."

"_Yay!_" I cheered, throwing my arms around Rachel. "You won't regret it!" I songsinged.

"Regretting it now!" Rachel songsinged back. I let go of her and jumped up and down once, clapping my hands. I forgot that Rachel wasn't a Cheerio, there for she didn't know our super-secret Happy Dance-or super-secret Handshake, for that matter.

"Hey, maybe _you _should join the Cheerios!" I gasped with delight "That would be, like, so much fun! Think about it! I joined Glee, and now we're friends; if you joined the Cheerios, we'd be like best-ies!"

"Um, yeah, _no_." Rachel said, totally raining on my happy parade.

"But why not?" I sniffled like a five year old who just lost her favorite, beloved toy.

"Because I'd rather not be one of Sue Sylvester's little robots! Every Cheerio besides you is, Quinn, and besides, I'm not even flexible enough to be a cheerleader…" The bell rang, and I went along inviting the other girls from Glee, bribing them with popularity. Another perfectly planned event gone right by Quinn Fabray!

I am _so _awesome.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

Shopping wasn't all that bad-it turns out that all the other girls from Glee came too, so the awkwardness wasn't as high on the awkward-scale as I first thought it would be. I could label every girl here as someone from my past-each girl was like a mini version of someone I knew or kind of knew or liked or didn't like.

Quinn was like a mini Caroline for sure, and Santana and Brittany are kind of like Missy and Jessica, who seemed to try to follow Caroline around, copying what she did or what she wore, thinking it would make them "cool". Caroline didn't mind-she thought it was sweet, actually-but Santana and Britt are Quinn's _friends_ as Caroline didn't acknowledge Missy or Jessica that much. Mercedes reminds me a little of Kayla, a girl who looked a lot like her and dressed a lot like her, if you know what I mean. And then there was Dena who reminds me of Tina, if not only for her goth-ness, then for her painful shyness. Dena got over her shyness thanks to yours truly.

"Oh just _look_ at this one!" Quinn gawked at yet another pretty dress. She did this same order every time, said how cute or how wonderful a dress was, looked at the price tag, cringed, and put it back. This is something Caroline would do…something she _did _do, actually.

It was the day before the Black and White Ball and Caroline, Lily, Christina and I were looking at dresses. It was pretty funny, now that I look back at it. Christina, being an athletic semi-tomboy semi-laidback girl, complained about having to dress up and said that she would wear her _Converse_ sneakers under her dress. Caroline said 'good luck with that' and we all laughed. Lily said nothing, skipping around in her characteristic dark-blue skinny-jeans and perfect pink collared shirt. Lily was pretty content with just that-jeans and a tasteful _Polo_ collared shirt. She was probably the quietest of the four of us, Caroline used to say that was due to her above reproach 4.0 grade point average.

Caroline was the preppy, Quinn-like cheerleader. Her pep talks made you feel like you were on top of the world and always had the latest fashions before everyone else. She often studied _People_ and _Us _and _Vogue _and countless other fashion magazines. To those who knew her best, Caroline Johnson was a great friend who made you feel amazing, would jump to defend you, and pounce on anyone who made you feel bad by ruining them socially. To those who didn't know her however, she was the 'it' girl, the girl that you wanted to be, but also the girl that you _didn't _look in the eye, and the girl you even _feared_.

"Just look at this gorgeous dress!" Caroline would beam, holding it up to her petite frame. "I don't care if this dress costs all of my life savings, I'm buying it!" And that's just what happened, after Caroline got her sister to offer to help her pay for it with one of her famous bribes.

"Do we _have _to dress up for this thing?" Christina protested. "Should we even _go_?"

"_What_! ?" Caroline gasped. "Of course we have to go! This is only the biggest and most important dance of our high school sophomore lives!" Christina let out a moan, and Caroline and I both laughed.

"You have to dress up weather you like it or not, so at least try to look on the bright side!" I said, looking through more dresses.

"Yeah, the fact that it can't possibly get any worse…"

"…Oh yes it can!" Caroline cheered. "We haven't gotten into makeup or hair yet!" The three of us giggled, while Christina moaned again…

Back in the present day, Tina put a dress up to herself-yes, a black one-and asked:

"What do 'ya think? Would Artie like it?"

"It's perfect, Tee." I said. "You should totally get it."

"Cool." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh, um…" I remembered what Caroline said: …_Have fun while you still can_... "I don't know; I'll find something."

I decided to go with a black dress because wearing a white one again just wouldn't seem right. All of us went back to Quinn's place to get ready, and I was trying to be as cheerful as I could, be I couldn't help but feel like I just got punched in the stomach and slapped in the face. The scene was just too familiar and too _similar _to be a different place and a different time.

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" Quinn clapped.

"I'm actually looking forward to this." Santana said, actually smiling.

"I find directions confusing…" Brittany said.

"Um, Britt…it's a _school_ dance. It may be unsupervised, but it's still _at school_…" Santana explained. Brittany still wasn't following. "…Oh, never mind!"

"You realize that people will take pictures here and put them in the yearbooks…" Mercedes said.

"What!" Tina gasped.

"It's no big deal, Tee. Just dodge the people with cameras." I grinned.

"Okay." Tina relaxed.

"Do you think there'll be under-aged drinking?" Quinn asked.

"I hope not." Tina whispered. _Uh, yeah guys, there will be _I thought.

"We have to promise each other right now, that if there is bad stuff going on, we will _NOT _participate! Agreed?" Quinn charged.

"Agreed!" Everyone said in tandem. _Thank God…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

All of the guys-including Kurt this time, we felt bad about last time-met up at Puck's place before we had to go pick up our dates at Quinn's place that night. Puck was taking Quinn, Artie was taking Tina, Matt was taking Santana, Mike was taking Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were going together, and I was taking Rachel…yeah, I can hardly believe it either!

"Dude, do you think we're gonna have to slow dance?" Puck asked.

"Uh, yeah…I think that's kinda the point." I answered.

"Aw man. I'm not that good a dancer…"

"You're better than me!" I said. "And what're you worrying about? You're Puckzilla!"

"Yeah…" Puck's confidence rose. "I _am_ Puckzilla!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Our smelly, old gym wasn't so smelly and old anymore. Quinn and the girls really did an awesome job, just what Quinn was determined to do. This dance _would _be really important. We all were having a really great time, then after what seemed like fast-forwarded hours of dancing and talking and catching up, Rachel took me aside.

"Finn," she said. "I want to make something totally clear, okay? This isn't going to be easy to hear because it isn't easy for me to say."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

Rachel took a deep breath: "You know that one day…one day soon, this whole 'chosen one' thing will all be figured out, and all of us will get to move on. The thing is Finn, that when that happens…I…well it's not going to be like it is now."

"W-what do mean? I'm not following…"

"I-I mean…after all of that actually happens, I'm not going to be able to be here anymore. I'll be…in a better place, but…but you won't be able to see me anymore. I still be with you, I'll _always _be with you, but…"

"B-but…I didn't think that meant _you _too! I still want you here with me!"

Rachel looked down and then looked back up. "I was afraid of this…" she whispered. "Finn, I still want to be here with you too, all of us still want to be here, but there's nothing we can do about it…so let's just make the most of the time we have, okay?"

"Y-you're right…I don't want to waste a second of the time I have with you."

"I'll _always _be with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	13. I'm Enchanted

**This chapter might be a bit sad, but it may get sadder in a later chapter (maybe-haven't decided yet) so this isn't as bad. This chapter is partly when I think **_Onerepublic_**'s **_"Mercy"_ **is a**__**perfect theme song. You'll see as you read! ****R&R PLEASE****! Thanks. Enjoy!**

"_Do we know more than we knew then  
Or do we know less and we just pretend  
Should I ignore my heart and walk away  
Your eyes tell me more than words will ever say_…..

…._How can I be wrong when I feel the way I feel  
How can I deny emotion that's so real  
In the middle of the night I call out your name  
Do I ever cross you mind do, do you feel the same_...

…._Let me go  
Come to me  
Which way is the way that it should be  
This is so bitter sweet  
There's no that way we will ever know for sure_

Unless we take a chance and dance the last dance  
We should spend the night one more time  
Caught up in this romance  
Or maybe wait and see  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance".-_"Last Dance"_ by: Brian McKnight

_Chapter Twelve_

_Finn's POV_

I tried to enjoy the night after what Rachel had said, I really did, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. '_…let's just make the most of the time we have, okay?' _That's what she said to me. The time we have? That's not something I wanted to hear. That means that we don't have a lot time left…but this all _just started_!

I looked over at Quinn and Puck, laughing and joking with each other…like they have all the time in the world. They are lucky. They _do _have all the time in the world. Just look at them-look at everyone else here…it's almost as if everyone was mocking me; mocking _us_.

Rachel looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking. Sometimes, I think she does. Her eyes said: _Don't think like this! Look at this positively!_ But there was nothing positive about this at all. She was right, though…I shouldn't think down of others just because _I'm_ so despondent.

Although I can't get myself to admit that I'm despondent and depressed…somehow I feel…_enchanted_? That's just what it feels like…like I'm under her magic charm. There's no other way to describe it then that.

The president of the student counsel jumped up on stage. I'm not quite sure what her name is, but she seems familiar…perhaps I've passed by her in the hallways on the daily commute to and from classes, or maybe she's even in a class or two with me. Just another vague face that somehow seems so common…just another face passing me in the halls…

"Let's give it up for the DJ we had to pull school finances to hire!" She cheered into a microphone. A chorus of applause broke out from all ends of the gym. "Let's give it up for the decorating committee who made all this possible!" Yay Quinn. "Are you guys having a good time tonight?" She asked into the microphone. More cheering.

"Yeah!" A lot of voices yelled.

"Good!" Madam President yelled back. "Keep having fun! In a little while, the Queen and King of the Ball will be announced!"

Quinn told me that Queen and King of the Ball was a step-up from Homecoming Queen and Homecoming King. Of course, the students voted and of course, Quinn was a shoe-in to win Queen. Puck really didn't care if he won King-I'm not sure he even knows what it is-but I don't think anything would make Quinn happier than if they both won the "_prestigious_" honors.

From somewhere behind me, Rachel grabbed my arm. She smiled at me, as if she was reassuring me of something. We went to dance and another hour passed as if it was a millisecond…it's like time itself was truly mocking us.

"Finn?" she later whispered. "Can I show you something?"

"Um, okay. What?" I asked. Rachel didn't respond. She just walked away, from the gym into the parking lot and unlocked her car.

"Get in. You'll see when we get there."

I didn't argue and just let Rachel drive. I _couldn't _argue because I had that enchanted feeling again…stronger then ever.

After driving on the moon-lit road for about ten, long minutes, I realized that something was very, very familiar about the long road we were driving on. I looked to my left and then my right, but there were no street signs that I could see. That's when it hit me-this was the road from my dream. After I gasped, Rachel seemed to nod to herself. Then I realized something else. After Rachel made a turned right, I saw a sign…it read: _Lima Cemetery and Memorial Park_.

Rachel parked the car and got out, not saying anything. She led me across a path through the cemetery. Then suddenly, she stopped. Rachel closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She turned to a grave stone and knelt down. Then I figured out what she wanted to show me. The grave stone read:

_Rachel Ann Berry_

_1964-1980_

Next to that grave stone, another one identical to the one in front of us read:

_Caroline Marie Johnson_

_1964-1980_

But that was wrong, it had to be wrong. First of all, the grave stone said nothing but that name and those dates. There was no _Amazing person _or _Loving daughter _or anything to that extent. There were no flowers there anymore, no notes, no anything. It was just a grave stone…a _forgotten _grave stone…

I hope those guys paid. The people who did this to her…those _horrible _people…they didn't know what they were doing, and they were so, _so _stupid. I hope they understand one day that they hurt her…I hope they feel bad one day and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure they'll get forgiveness. I'm sure they'd be forgiven if they were really, truly, sorry…because that's just the person Rachel is.

But I'm sure that those people will never truly know what it's like to feel enchanted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Rachel's POV_

I didn't want to bring this subject up, I really didn't. It just felt like I had no other choice…and Finn had a right to know, anyway. It was sooner or later…and I had picked later…but guess what? Now it's later.

"_What are you doing! ?_" Caroline's voice rang inside my head.

"He has a right to know." I whispered to myself.

"_Maybe you're right…_" Caroline's voice was interrupted by Finn's.

"Rach…" He whispered, not sure what to say or what to do.

"I bleed to death in the street." I said.

"W-what?"

"I ran. I ended up bleeding to death in the street. I don't know why I even tried to run…to get help, I guess. But it didn't work. It just made it worse."

Finn stuttered, still unsure what to say.

"I'm sure those kids didn't mean it." I continued. "They were totally drunk, I'm sure they'd been doing drugs for a while, too. One of them thought that bringing a gun would be fun. They thought they could scare people, or look impressive. They didn't mean to shoot it."

"Then they shouldn't have." Finn spoke.

"One of the five of their group took it out, to show off. Someone told them to leave. They got mad. A fist fight became a shooting. Innocent people got hurt once the guy started rapid-firing. Innocent people like me."

"Who else was shot?"

"The blonde girl from the videos, Caroline."

"Your best friend?"

"Yes, my best friend. And the football player who told them to leave, Mark York."

"What happened?"

"Someone called the cops. Then the ambulance came. Most of the students survived. Caroline, Mark and I didn't. Three other kids who's names I didn't know didn't either. Those five guys are still in jail, thirty years later."

"Rachel," Finn said, picking me up into hug. "But that's in the past now. It's _thirty years_ later. Everything's okay now. Everything's okay for _you_ now, because _you're_ with _me_. I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that everything is okay now. But right now, in his arms, everything seems okay.


	14. I'm Selfish

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter. Next chapter can go one of two ways, and I'm not sure which way to make it go. Eventually, I decide, but either way the sequel will be a happy ending! **

"_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (through space and time)_

_Always another show _

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_Faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_" – "_Faithfully_" by: Journey (and Glee Cast)

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Quinn's POV_

As the most perfect high school dance ever started to enter it's last hour, I feel like this has been possibly one of the best nights of my life…so far, anyway. Things have been going _awesomely_ for me lately! Puck and I won King and Queen of the Ball, which means that we're a shoe-in for Cutest Couple.

You may be wondering why that all of those things make me feel like this is one of the best nights of my life. Well, I'll tell you why. I want to be a good example. I want people to look up at me and think _I want to be just like her_.

Before Glee, I used to think that this didn't include my attitude; but now I know that it does. I want to be a good role-model, inside and out. I want my kids to look back at my yearbooks and awards and friends and think that their mom is someone that they can be proud of.

"Quinn," Someone said. I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Puck. "You really did a great job with everything." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, I'm a perfectionist. Thanks, though."

"So…want to dance?"

"Me…dance…with you?"  
"Uh," Puck stopped nervously. "Yeah…"

"I was just kidding!" I laughed. "Of course I'll dance with you!" Puck and I walked onto the dance floor, and the best night of my life got a lot better.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"Rach, it's starting to rain," I said. "C'mon, we should be getting back to the dance, anyway."

"O-okay." Rachel whispered.

The two of us were at Lima Cemetery and Memorial Park, looking at the past. I was worried about her. She'd started to look paler then usual. We drove back to school, to finish up the night together.

When we walked in, Quinn came bounding up to us.

"There you two are!" She exclaimed. "I thought you ditched!"

"Us? Ditch? Never!" I laughed.

"Well, there's only one song left for the night, and _I'm _gonna make the most of it with _my _date." Quinn said, leaving to go find Puck.

"Rach, will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will." She responded. She took my hand into hers and the we stepped onto the dance floor. As luck would have it, the last song that was playing was _Journey_'s _Faithfully_. Rachel shook her head. "I'm the most selfish person in the world." She whispered.

"What? You are not! Why would you think that?"

"I shouldn't be dancing with you right now, Finn. You should be dancing with some one else…some one _alive_. I hate doing this to you! I hate hurting you like this!"

"You are _not _hurting me!" I said. "Rach, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"That's just it." Rachel said. "I'm so selfish because I know that I'll have to leave you, but I just…I can't stay away from you. I'm sorry to put you through this."

"_Sorry_? Don't be sorry! _I'm_ sorry!"

"W-why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I can't keep you here with me. There! I'm sorry, you're sorry, so we're sorry together."

"I wish…I wish there was some kind of loophole…some way I could stay here with you."

"I know. I wish that more then anything else. But that would make _me _selfish. I'm selfish for wanting to keep you here when you could be in a better place…"

"That's not selfish," Rachel said. "That's love."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

The next day, everyone was buzzing about the night before. Everyone was saying how it was the best night of their lives and that they'll never, ever forget it. Well, I know that's true for me.

I was getting my books out from my locker for the first class of the day when I heard:

"_You know you're time's up_."

"What does this have to do with you, Mark?" I asked the voice.

"_Um, everything._" He said, becoming visible to me. Mark York had the same sandy brown hair and green eyes that he had all those years ago.

"I have no idea what Caroline sees in you." I said to him.

"Not funny." Mark said seriously. "Rach, he did it! He broke the curse! He saved us! He loves you!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Well, how are you gonna tell him that time's up?"

"It doesn't have to be."


	15. The Next Day

**Hi guys! Just a couple important notes here:**

**1. OMG! I've gotten 85 reviews! I've never got so many reviews before! It's always been a goal to reach 100 but I've never come close, and now I have 85! THANK YOU SO MUCH! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! HELP ME REACH MY GOAL! **

**2. Okay, if you haven't noticed from my profile, I'm obsessed with the Broadway Musical **_Wicked_**, and I just realized the best quote for the last chapter! (Don't worry, it's not over yet, but I'm planning it out in my mind!) Hint: It's the lyrics to a song from **_Wicked_** that I've always thought is a perfect theme song for Finchel, especially when Fuinn was going on! Virtual Cookie to anyone who guesses it! **

**-Okay, now on with the story! Thanks and enjoy!**

"_Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you_." -Elbert Hubbard

"_Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labor. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe unto him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up_." -The Bible: Ecclesiastes 4:9-10.

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Finn's POV_

This morning I overslept…again. And I had to take the bus to school…_again_. But this time I have a good excuse! Last night, I had another crazy dream, and I couldn't let it end where it did. This is what happened:

I was sitting on my bed, not really doing anything. That's when my cell phone rang. It was Rachel calling, so of course I picked it up. I said hello, but there was no one on the other line. I hung up because no one was there, and called her back. I got her voicemail no matter how many times I called. Then, Quinn called me. I picked up, and she was sobbing her eyes out on the other end.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"F-Finn…" she choked out. "…I-I…I'm sorry, _I _shouldn't be the one crying…" Then more tears came.

"Quinnie, why are you crying?" I asked again. Quinn was sobbing so much that I could barely hear what she was saying. All I could make out was:

"…I just can't believe she's really gone…"

"What? Quinn, I can't understand what you're saying! What do you mean 'she's really gone'?"

"Oh, Finn…" More weeping. "…Finn…" Yet even more weeping. "I'm sorry; I know you really loved her. But just look at it this way, you saved her, Finn! You saved her and five other people…th-they're in a better place now…" More crying, but to a lesser extent than before. "…D-do you think she's with us now, Finn?"

"W-What? Quinnie, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Finn, don't be in denial…please, this is hard enough…"

"Denial about what?" I asked louder.

"Aren't you going to her service, Finn?" Quinn asked, ignoring my question.

"W-What?"

"The school's having a service for her since now she's officially…" Quinn hesitated, and then said, "…g-gone." Quinn gulped, and then repeated: "D-do you think she's with us now Finn?"

"Y-You already said that, Quinn."

"You never answered."

"But I don't know what you mean!" I yelled.

Then, in a flash, I was at the funeral home that my mom works at. I was dressed up in black, even though I don't remember wearing the outfit I was wearing ever before, let alone buying it.

"Finn," Mr. Shuster turned to me. He was also dressed in black, as was the rest of New Directions. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss…"

"Wh-" I started to say, but then I looked up, and in the front of the room was a black coffin, and all around it, pictures of Rachel. One of them was a picture we took at the dance yesterday.

That's when I woke up. I ran into the school building, feeling a mess with suspense-and not the good kind. I sprinted to Rachel's locker, where I saw her getting books for the day.

"Thank God!" I breathed out in a sigh of relief.

As I went to go see Rachel, a parade of freshmen and some sophomores came marching by us. Quinn was in front of the procession, and everyone was revolving around her.

"All hail the Queen!" Freshmen yelled out. "All hail the Queen!" Of course, Quinn was _loving_ it, and lapping up the attention.

"Thank you my loyal subjects! Thank you for serving your Queen to the highest degree!" Queen Quinn proclaimed. "I can assure each and every one of you a free pass to cut the lunch line for weeks!"

"Hooray!" Yelled out the sophomores, who were the desperate geeks and Quinn's Cheerios who hung on her every move.

"All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen!" The freshmen repeated.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind the Quinn's parade. It was Puck. "What about the King?"

"Oh yeah," Quinn said to her fans. "Everyone has to hail the King, too!" Puck was pushed up to the front of the show, next to Quinn.

"Quinnie," Puck said. "What did you _do_ to them?"

"I simply offered them a small but adequate currency boost."

"Oh, you mean a popularity raise?" Puck laughed.

"No!" Quinn said all insulted "…_yes_." She whispered.

"Okay, okay, as long as I still get to throw Jacob in the dumpster."

"You're quitting dumpster-throwing rehab?"

"Not quitting, just taking a little _vacation_…"

That was the last we could hear from Puck and Quinn. It's good that they're together now. After watching their little show, I walked over to Rachel.

"Hey!" I breathed out.

"Hi…" Rachel started, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm better then okay, actually!"

"Well, why?" Rachel asked, so I told her about my crazy dream.

"Don't worry about that, okay? I won't leave without saying goodbye."

**Suspense! Next chapter will be a Rachel/Quinn friendship chapter. **


	16. Really Everything

**A couple important notes here:**

**1. OMG! I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS SO FAR! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HELP ME REACH MY GOAL TO GET 100 REVIEWS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**2. **Virtual Cookie to **Saphizz **for guessing the correct ending song lyrics! "For Good" from _Wicked_ was correct! Good job!

**3. **At first, I was going to make this fic have a very sad ending, and then have the sequel have the happy ending, but my awesome reviewers have changed my mind: the ending of this story will indeed be happy, but don't think for one second that it will last!

**4**. I've decided on a title for the sequel! It will be called _My Angel_

**-Okay, now on with the story! Thanks and enjoy!**

"_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_…" –_Please Remember_ by: Leann Rimes

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Rachel's POV_

"Wait, w-what you mean you won't leave without saying goodbye?" Finn asked, really worried.

"Uh, just that…" I looked at him as if he had the same amount of brainpower as Brittany. "I promise to say goodbye before I leave."

"B-b-but…"

"Finn, please," I tried not to burst into tears. "Don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, but we just…" I closed my eyes to stop the tears. "…we just can never be together." I was saved by the bell a few moments to late. I ran into the girl's bathroom without looking back.

"But…" Finn stood there, stuttering. "…Rachel?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

You see, I didn't mean any of that; none of it at all, but last night, well, things got complicated. Finn fell asleep kind of early, so I was just sitting there. This may sound kind of creepy, but he's really cute when he sleeps.

"_Rachel?_" Someone said. Then Caroline was sitting next to me. Next to her were Kelly Fields and Lucy Santiago, the two other girls in our…situation.

"_Hey, Rach_." Kelly said, then turned and looked at Finn, still asleep. "_Is this your boyfriend? He's cute!_" She fixed her sandy-brown hair.

"_He's really cute!_" Added Lucy. I never noticed before how much Lucy looks like Santana.

"_That is precisely why we are here!_" Caroline said. "_It's time for a Finn-tervention: that's a Finn intervention._"

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"_What do we mean! ? Rach-y, look at yourself! You're a total mess…no offense…_" Kelly trailed off.

"_Kelly,_" Lucy whispered. "_Just because you say 'no offense', it doesn't lessen the offense…_"

"I am _not_ a total mess!" I whisper-screamed.

"_Rachel, c'mon! You're trying to get __**out**__ of what we've worked thirty years to get too! It's time to wake up from you're dream, Sleeping Beauty!_" Caroline murmured, and then made her hands look like a scale. "_Regular guy…total peace and happiness forever and ever and ever and ever…hmm, which weighs more?_"

"Okay, I get where you're coming from but-"

"_Rachel_." Caroline spoke sincerely, with a serious look. "_I want you to be happy, I really do, but is he really worth all this? You're from different times, different places, and different __**worlds**__ now that he solved the prophecy! Like I said, I want you to be happy, and what kind of life would you be giving yourself if you sacrificed everything to stay here?_"

I didn't respond, but then I asked: "Caroline, how _did_ he solve the prophecy?"

"_He loves you._" She said, looking wishfully down at Finn. "_And that's all he ever had to do._"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So there I was in the girl's bathroom all alone, crying my eyes out when I should have been in English class. I tried to make this work, but it just…_can't_. If Romeo and Juliet were living in Lima, Ohio, in 2010, then they would be Finn and I. But that was a fairytale. This is reality…and sometimes, reality isn't a fairytale, no matter how badly you want it to be.

"Hey Rach." Someone said. I thought I was alone in here, but then I realized Quinn had just walked in. "Want to talk about it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look Rachel," Quinn spoke. "I don't have any idea about what the heck is going on with you; all I know is that something's up with you and Finn. Why? You guys were so happy at the dance. Soooo…" Quinn shrugged her shoulders and half-smiled. "You want to talk about it?"

"That's nice of you…" I grinned.

"I've decided that I like being nice a whole lot better then being sassy and from time to time mean. I don't know if you heard but I've decided to turn good."

"Good for you!" I cheered.

"And a good person would try to fix your problem…so maybe I can help. I bet I could if you would just tell me what's wrong…"

"You…" I paused. Maybe having a friend know the truth wouldn't be so bad. I let out a little sigh. "You really sure you'd want to help?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"You want the truth?"

"Did you think I wanted lies?"

"Okay…but you _can't_ tell _anyone_, understand?"

"I understand."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Well, okay…" I took a deep breath, and told Quinn everything. Yes, _everything_…totally and completely everything…and it kind of felt good to tell someone other than Finn _everything_. When I was finished, Quinn's eyes were huge and her mouth was gaping wide open, almost like an '_**O**_'.

"I…I…" she stammered. "…I don't believe you…"

"You want proof?"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay…" I said, and after a minute I said: "Try to touch my arm."

"What is that gonna prove?"

"Just try!"

"Okay…" Quinn tried to touch my arm, but her hand went right through my arm, like I wasn't even there. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, jerking backwards. She squinted her eyes, and asked: "Does that hurt you?"

"No," I said. "I don't even feel it at all."

"Okay, well come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To get Finn back, no duh!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

God, today sure sucked. I was walking in the hallway when Quinn came up to me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to look at her. Rachel was behind her.

"Finn," she said. "Rachel told me everything…like really _everything_, and I know that I can't make choices for you guys, but I just thought I should tell you that you two _have _to be together. You guys are _perfect _for each other, no duh! And…and who cares what worlds your from or what'll happen in the future…if we've learned anything from Glee it's that we need to focus on the _now_, and now you guys _need _to be together, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be together forever."

"She's right." Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." I said. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"YAY!" Quinn cheered. "I love being good!"


	17. Rachel's Lament

**For all of you who thought this was over: IT'S NOT! **

**It's almost over but not yet. This chapter is a short half-chapter to build suspense!**

**Also: virtual cookie to anyone who can point out the **_Guys and Dolls_** reference in this chapter. **

**Help me reach my goal of 100 reviews: REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks and enjoy!**

"_I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more._

_I've never been in love before_  
_I thought my heart was safe_  
_I thought I knew the score_  
_But this is wine that's all too strange and strong_  
_I'm full of foolish song_  
_And out my song must pour_  
_So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in_  
_I've really never been_  
_In love before._

_I've never been in love before_  
_Now all at once it's you_  
_It's you forever more._  
_I've never been in love before_  
_I thought my heart was safe_  
_I thought I knew the score_  
_But this is wine that's all too strange and strong_  
_I'm full of foolish song_  
_And out my song must pour_

_So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in_  
_I've really never been_  
_In love before." " –__"I've Never Been In Love Before_ from the musical: _Guys and Dolls_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Rachel's POV_

A loophole by definition according to the dictionary is: "_A way of escaping a difficulty, especially an omission or ambiguity in the wording of a contract or law that provides a means of evading compliance._"

Well, the definition of a loophole in this book that's kind of like a dictionary for people in my situation, which _I _have to go by is: _loophole: An exception to a rule or law that is very hard to find. In some cases not finding a loophole can lead to some psychosomatic symptoms, difficult to endure, affecting the upper respiratory tract._

In other words, just for pacing the floor, trying to find a loophole, a person can develop a cold! **(A/N: Cue Sneeze! Ha ha ha!) **And this book reads: _A person who has spent a long time looking for a loophole, in any sense, has a tendency to (see note) _See note? Oh! See note! It says See Note on page 1087! Hold on… … …okay, the note says: _experience harsh, constant, macrobiotic and cerebral syndromes, toxic or even_ _hyper tense, especially affecting the throat…_

The _throat_! ? But I need my throat! That's where my voice comes from! So what this lexicon is basically saying is that just by wondering weather I have no choice but to call it all off, I may develop a cough! **(A/N: ****Adelaide****: ACHOO!) **But I can't get a cough! I need my voice!

So, that is exactly why I decided that finding a loophole is my only choice. I can't leave…I just _can't _and I can't stay here anymore…

So that night when Finn was sleeping, I called Caroline, Lucy and Kelly down to see me. I read them just what I read you, and I said:

"So, will you guys help me find a loophole? Please, please, _please_?"

"Are you _sure _he's worth it?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, he's worth it!"

"Okay," they said. "Count us in!"


	18. Don't Do Anything Reckless

**OMGlee! I've gotten **_**over**_** 100 reviews! MY GOAL HAS ALWAYS BEEN TO GET 100 AND NOW I'VE GOTTEN OVER 100! OMGlee! This is so awesome! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Virtual Cookies for everyone! :)**

**Sorry this chapter is short-I'm really trying to build suspense! How am I doing with suspense building, by the way?**

**And, yes, I got the idea for this chapter from **_The Twilight Saga: New Moon_

"_Will you think of me, in time?  
It's never my luck, so never mind  
I wanna say your name but the pain starts, again  
It's never my luck, so never mind_

_And I had a dream that you were with me, it wasn't my fault_  
_you rolled me over flipped me over, like a somersault_  
_that doesn't happen to me, I've never been here before_  
_I saw forever in my never, and I stood outside her heaven_

_Will you wait for me in time?_  
_It's never my luck, so never mind_  
_I've lost a lot of what I don't expect to ever return_  
_I tend to push them 'till the pushings turn from hurtin' to burn_  
_I always take them to that place I thought they wanted to go_  
_but end up dancing 'round this clown commands applause at a show..._

_..._

_And I can only dream of you and sleep, but I'll never see sunlight again_  
_I can try to be with you, but somehow I'll end up just losing a friend_  
_And I can only reach for you, relate to you, I'm losing my friend_  
_Where did she go? Where?_

_I had a dream that you were with me, it wasn't my fault_  
_You rolled me over flipped me over, like a somersault_  
_that doesn't happen to me, I've never been here before_  
_I saw forever in my never and I stood outside her heaven_

_Stood outside her heaven_  
_Let me in your heaven_  
_I Want to live inside your heaven_." –"_My Never_" by: Blue October

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Finn's POV_

At first, I thought it was another one of those crazy dream/nightmares I've been having…but no. This was real. It was really, really real. I was sleeping, but then I must have woken up. I must have, because this was the most real thing I've experienced…the most real _way_ I've felt…in a long time.

"_Finn_," She whispered. "_Finn, I have to leave now._"

"W-what?" I mumbled. "Y-you're leaving me?"

"_No!_" She whisper-screamed. "_I'll never leave you! You may not be able to see me, but I'll never leave you!_"

"B-but…but I thought you said…"

"_It won't be forever. I promise you I'll be back. I'll be back in a few days. I'll find a way for this to work. That's where I'm going; I'm going to find a loophole. I'll find a way to stay here…for us._"

"Where are you?" I asked, panicking. "W-why can't I see you?"

"_Please, don't worry. I'll be back soon, I promise. Just…don't do anything…dangerous. Please, just don't harm yourself. I'll be back soon. I promise._ _I love you._"

"Rachel?" I stood up in my bed, but then, she was…_gone_.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

At school the next day, Finn looked like a zombie. He looked like…like his world had just collapsed around him. Rachel told me she was leaving, but she didn't say it was forever. She said she'd be back soon. She also said, and I quote: "_watch Finn. Don't let him do anything reckless_." So, that's just what I'll do 'til Rach gets back. It's just a few days…what could possibly go wrong?

"Finnie!" I yelled, running up to Finn. He didn't react. "Uh, this is where you say 'oh, hey Quinn, it's so nice to see you, you're the awesomest person in the whole world,' you know, that type of thing!" Still no response. "Dude!" I yelled, waving a hand in front of his face. "She won't even be gone for a week!" I stood on my tip-toes and grabbed Finn's shoulder. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I shook him.

"Quinn you didn't hear her."

"Yes I did! She told me she had to leave for a while to go chase down a loophole so you guys can be together. Seriously, Finn. _She's_ probably risking life and limb right about now. And what are _you _doing? Huh?"

"Realizing that without her, everything looks a little darker…"

"FINN!" I slapped his arm. "What you are doing right now is _moping_. You know what you _can_ do for _her_?"

"What?"

"_STOP_ MOPING!" I yelled. "And behave!"

**Sorry this chapter is shorter; I'm trying to build suspense! Don't worry guys, Rachel **_**will **_**return simply because I wouldn't have it any other way! **


	19. Wake Up

**Okay read these notes they are REALLY IMPORTANT:**

**1.** First off, I've never in my wildest dreams gotten so many reviews! You guys are all awesome and keep me writing! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! **:) **

**2.** Second order of business: sadly, we have reached the second-to-last chapter of this little story here… **:( **So tragic, I know! But seriously, I'm really sad about the best fic I've ever wrote coming to a close. Next chapter, (the last one) I'll probably be crying after I finish it. But then the sequel "_**My Angel**_" will make it all better!

**3. **Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been putting it off and putting it off because of this being the 2nd to last chapter **:( **So, will you guys please, _please _check out "_**My Angel**_" when I post it? More info on it will be in my next update.

**4. **To all those who care, I have a new idea for an AU Finchel fic. It's nothing like this one, and I'm not sure on a title yet, but if you're interested please let me know and I'll tell you more about it! More info on this will be in my next update.

**Thanks and enjoy!**

"_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

I thought a love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I thought a love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right

_We were right_."-"_If I Never Knew You_" Originally from _Disney_'s "_Pocahontas_" redone by: Tiffany Thornton for _Disneymania 7_

And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you, you, you

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Finn's POV_

_It was all a blur…_

Without her, everything was just a blur. Quinn said I needed to wake up. So…maybe that's it. Maybe this is the dream…and when I'm with her…that is the reality. I wish, I only wish…

I went to school today-I must have, because that's were I am-but I remember absolutely nothing from the whole entire day. All I remember is Quinn telling me to wake up. That's all I remember, because that planted a small-yet adequate-seed of hope in my mind.

_Wake up_.

Maybe this was the dream-_or nightmare_-and in reality, I was with her. But, no…sadly, no…

I walked into the guy's bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I just felt so…_empty_. Like she took most of me with her, and I'm barley half of what I was before.

_Wake up._ _Wake up, Finn. Wake up._ The voice who said this wasn't Quinn's anymore, it was Rachel's now. _Wake up. Wake up, Finn. Wake up._

_Wake up._

That when the possibility hit me…maybe everything that happened before this was the dream? Rachel…she _couldn't_ just be a dream…_could_ she? No…no, she couldn't. She was real. She _is _real…right?

_Stop it! _I told myself…but, strangely, the voice inside my head wasn't my voice at all. It was Rachel's voice. She was gone, but she was all over the place…in everyone and everything, somehow. _Stop it, Finn! Stop thinking this way! Have you that little trust in me?_ Rachel's voice continued as my internal sense of right and wrong. _Please! Please! _Rachel's voice turned from her usual calm whisper to a crying, pleading beg._ Please!_ She repeated in a soft voice. It sounded like she was crying…actually; she was using the same tone of voice that Quinn used in my most recent dream.

"Rachel?" I chocked out. "W-where are you? W-what's going on?"

I still couldn't see her, but I could somehow…_feel_ that she was there. It was almost like there was an invisible wall keeping us apart as we tried so hard to reach out to each other.

"_I told you before, Finn._" This time, her voice whispered in my ear. "_I'm like Tinkerbelle! If you don't believe in me, I don't live._"

"I believe in you! I believe in you! Please, please don't say things like that, Rachel! You _need _to come back! You _need_ to stay here with me! _Please_! I _need _you or _I _can't live! I _love _you!"

I'm sure if anyone walked into that particular boy's bathroom at that particular moment, they would I've thought that I was totally nuts and have lost every single one of my marbles. But honestly, I didn't care, not one bit. All I cared about in that moment was _her_.

"Finn?"

Someone's voice called out my name, making whatever connection I had to Rachel disappear. The bathroom door swung open to expose Puck standing there.

"Dude, where have you been?" He asked. "I've been looking for you for a long time! Why are you all alone in a bathroom?"

"I…uh…"

"Did you find him yet?" A third voice from the hallway asked. It was Quinn's.

"Yeah, Quinnie." Puck said. "I found him." He turned back to me and said: "Dude, what's wrong with you? You're all pale! You look like you've seen a ghost!" He let out a laugh and directed me out of the bathroom. Quinn was standing against the wall opposite us.

"Quinn," I said to her. "I need your help. Rachel-"

"She told me, Finn." Quinn said. "And two people isn't going to be enough."

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck asked. "Look, I'm gonna go to my locker and try to find a term paper that's due tomorrow. Call me when you've returned from crazy-land."

"Wait, tomorrow…" Quinn started, having the same idea as I did. "Tomorrow's Friday!"

"Friday the 13th…"

**Now I'm less sad and more excited! Review please! The next chapter will be the best one yet!**

**Also, if anyone cares: here is some info on a new Finchel AU fic I'll be posting soon, as soon as I finish up "**_Once Upon A Time_" **which is a Finchel/Quick fantasy fic I'm currently working on as well.**

**The fic will be AU, and most definitely Finchel, with Quick on the side. Basically, Rachel is a famous teen pop star living in LA, until she decides to go to Lima, Ohio in search of her birth mom and possibly the childhood she never had. Rachel eventually takes a small break from LA life because finding her birth mom is taking longer then she thought. She enrolls in WMHS, and around the same time as she left, she fired her lead drummer. She eventually joins Glee and meets Finn. Soon she finds out that Finn is drummer… **

**Like it? Hate it? Would you read it if I posted it? Tell me!**


	20. To Be Continued

**Sadly we have reached the last chapter of this little story here. This has been the best story I have ever written and I am dedicating this chapter to the amazing reviewers who have stuck with it and with me all the way through. I'm really sad right now and I'm trying hard not to cry. I hope you all like this chapter, and more info on "**_**My Angel**_**" will be at the end of the story. Thanks and enjoy! **

"_…I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives_

_For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_  
_That we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me_  
_Is made of what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me_  
_Like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my friend:_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_  
_I ask forgiveness_  
_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_  
_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

_…Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_And because I knew you:_  
_Because I knew you:_  
_Because I knew you:_  
_I have been changed:_

_For good._"-"_**For Good**_" From the Broadway musical based on the novel: _**Wicked**_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Finn's POV_

Quinn and I just stared at each other. Tomorrow night _is _Friday the 13th. Tomorrow night, I'd get Rachel back.

"Hey, Puck, wait up!" I raced after Puck as he walked away.

"What?"

"Dude, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um…the day my term paper is due…?"

"And it's Friday the 13th!"

"So? Our plan didn't work last time, remember?"

"So let's fix our plan! It'll work this time!" As I said that, the third period bell rang. Perfect, it was time for Glee club.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, I woke up and did just what I did exactly one month ago-stuffed my pockets with four-leaf-clovers. Today was questionably the one scariest, eeriest, and most unlucky day of the year out of the three hundred sixty five days the year contained, but somehow, I felt anything but _un_lucky.

I raced down the stairs and in one fluent motion; I grabbed my jacket, my backpack, and a piece of toast for breakfast. My mom was in the kitchen, double-or maybe even triple-checking that she had all of her things before heading off to work. She grabbed her car keys, and then noticed how I was acting.

"Whoa, Finn, where's the fire?"

"I just gotta get to school, Mom. I'm leaving for the buss. Later!"

"Wait, what has gotten into you? And since when are you _okay _with taking the buss? No argument for the car this time?"

"You're right, Mom. It's _your_ car. I'll get a car when I can _pay _for a car." I said, opening the door. "See ya' later. Love you. Bye!"

"Umm…" Carole Hudson blinked multiple times, stunned. "L-love you, too…bye…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once at school, I ran over to Quinn. She was talking to Brittany and Santana, but once she saw me, she just snapped her fingers and the two other Cheerios left Quinn's presence.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping you'd have one..." I confessed.

"Well," Quinn paused, thinking. "What did Rachel say to you exactly? Did she leave any kind of clue?"

I thought about those two questions for a long time. I thought about it all…everything that we did together and everything that she said to me. Then finally, I understood it all. Everything…all those dreams, all those times she'd tell me she was always with me…finally, I understood it. I know, I'm not the smartest guy around, but, hey, Rachel was with me. A smile spread across my face.

"What?" Quinn asked. "What did you figure out?"

"I think…" I responded. "I think she just gave me our answer."

"Well what is it?"

"Just…just get all the girls to come and break into school tonight like we did last time. I'll handle it from there."

All through Algebra and Spanish, all I could think of was how to make sense of the parts of an answer that Rachel somehow put in my head. She had given me the puzzle pieces, and now all I had to do was make them fit into each other. Then suddenly…they all fit. After second period, I caught up with Puck, Mike, Matt and Artie.

"Hey guys!" I called to them. "Wait up!"

"What's up, Finn?" Puck asked.

"Do you guys want to break into school tonight with me?"

"Umm…" Mike paused. "…_why_?"

"Because it's Friday the 13th! Remember the Tale of the McKinley Phantoms?"

"Dude," Matt spoke up. "We found out that was just a legend last time we tried it, remember?"

"Yeah," Artie added. "It's not true."

"But it _is _true!" I protested. "I've seen it with my own eyes! Just come with me tonight, and I'll owe you guys…_big time_."

"Okay man." Puck said. "We'll be there."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That night, the guys and I waited for the girls and Kurt to show up. We only had to wait a few minutes, as they were as eager as we were to have another shot at going down in McKinley history.

But this time, I had a different approach. We didn't need any of the materials that we needed last time. We had a totally different line up of stuff with us this time around. We each had a big back of rocks, different sneakers, tall stepladders, and salt shakers.

Time to cause some bad luck.

"All right," I said to everyone. "Everyone cool on the plan?"

"Yeah," The guys all said as the girls nodded and/or said the same response as the boys. Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"I told them everything." She said.

"I know. I told the guys, too."

"Okay," Quinn said to everyone. "Let's make this the most unlucky Friday the 13th ever!"

"Let's get Rachel back!" I shouted, and everyone cheered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was dark in the school building that each of us knew so well. Fortunately, Mike found out how to start the lights up, so we weren't completely in the dark. Once we were all ready, we started to put our plan into motion.

Puck threw the first rock. He threw the charcoal-colored stone at one of the mirrors in one of the boy's bathrooms, and then…

_Bam!_

It all started. Complete and total chaos directed by me. Everyone did something totally unlucky. That was the answer: make this the most unlucky of all the unlucky days of the year. That'd be sure to _make _all the angels come here…including Rachel. Some put on the various sneakers we brought and stepped on cracks, some walked under ladders, some tipped over salt shakers, and some, like Puck, broke mirrors with rocks.

And guess what? It worked.

"_Finn!_" Rachel yelled. I heard her voice, and then she was visible again. She ran up to me in that white dress she was wearing the day she told me everything. I hugged her and didn't want to let her go any time soon. "_You did it Finn!_" She cried. "_You saved us!_"

I looked up from Rachel's face and saw two guys and three girls standing behind her, all dressed in the same type of outfit as Rachel was. I recognized the blonde girl among them from the videos. She was Caroline Johnson, Rachel's best friend. Caroline walked up to me and smiled.

"_I guess you're not half bad, Finn Hudson_." She said, smiling. "_But if you ever hurt Rachel then I will make a guest appearance in your nightmares, and you can count on that_." Rachel smiled at her and then hugged me again. After we hugged again I kissed her.

"Guess what?"

"_What?_"

"I love you."

"_I love you, too._"

_**To Be Continued!**_

"_**My Angel**__**"**_ **Full Summary: **

**Sequel to '**_**Fallen Angel**_**' Finn and Rachel's relationship has already concurred life and death, so high school should seem like a breeze, right? Wrong. Once the people from Rachel's past come to school, things will get complicated. And when a new loophole in their loophole shows up, will it be too late to for Finn to save Rachel this time? Will death really have to do them part, or can their love concur all? **

**My new fic that I mentioned before now has a title! It will be titled: "**_**Being A Star**_**". Here's the Full Summary:**

**Rachel Berry has just finished a sold out tour, completed with CD signings and autograph sessions. She's a star: a teen pop star. Though paparazzi constantly following her gets kind of annoying, Rachel is lapping it up. But when she discovers something about her past, Rachel leaves LA and goes to the middle of nowhere-Lima, Ohio-to get to the bottom of it. Along the way, she might just find love. **

**How'd you like the ending? Are you excited for **_**"My Angel"**_**? Would you read "**_**Being a Star"**_**if I posted it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! **

**Thank you! **


End file.
